Swimming Pool
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: When she accepted going swimming with her classmates on the school's swimming pool, Ochaco didn't realize that was what she was signing up for. .:Based on the events of episode 39:. .:BakugouxOchaco:.
1. Part I

Hello, everyone! New episode of the anime out yesterday and I couldn't resist writing this one! Hope you can enjoy it.

Bakugou is a bit OC at the end, but I like to think Ochaco has this calming effect on him.

This will probably have 2 or 3 parts.

* * *

 _ **Swimming Pool**_

 **Part I**

When she accepted going swimming with her classmates on the school's swimming pool, Ochaco didn't realize _that_ was what she was signing up for. She knew the guys would be crazy competitive, she knew some of them would be expecting the girls to be wearing bikinis, and she knew all she would want to do was chill and relax with the boys' screams as background sound.

And, in a way, that really did happen. Until _he_ arrived.

She wasn't really expecting for Bakugou to show up. He wasn't one to enjoy group activities and stuff like this. However, somehow, Kirishima managed to bring him. And Ochaco couldn't help but notice his very well-defined torso. And arms. And abs. _Gods, the abs_. No fifteen-year-old should be allowed to have abs like those. She felt as her body reacted, the heat in her face, the butterflies in her stomach.

She played her part, though. She cheered for Izuku, as everyone expected her to, even though what she really wanted was to cheer for Bakugou. If only she was his girlfriend, then she would be able to do everything she wanted freely…

The simple thought startled her. Since when did she want to be his _girlfriend_? Who was she kidding, of course she knew. Since the festival, and the days that followed, of course. When she started to watch him closely, admire him, fall for him even. Things she would probably never admit to anyone – therefore, she must continue cheering for her best friend only, with everyone thinking Izuku was the one she liked.

She sighed and watched as Bakugou screamed something to Izuku and Todoroki. If only she had the courage to confess… But she knew she wouldn't. He wouldn't want her confession – it would be nothing but a nuisance to him. All he cared about was training and his career as a hero, and she admired that so much! She should be focusing solely on that too, and yet she couldn't. Her mind kept playing tricks on her, making her think of him, making her admire the muscles on his arms…

And then Aizawa-sensei showed up and sent them all home. Fear alone made them all march to the locker rooms, even though they were all a bit disappointed the afternoon ended without them crowning a winner for the competition.

Ochaco paid little to no attention to what the other girls were talking about – probably something about the upcoming camp. She just took a quick shower, dried her hair as best as she could with her towel and dressed up.

"Bye, guys, see you soon."

They all answered cheerfully, and Ochaco smiled. She did love them dearly, and was grateful to call them all friends.

She left alone, heading home, admiring the sun setting, letting her mind clear of everything Bakugou-related. She really shouldn't be caring about boys. She would have time for that later, after she was a pro hero, after she helped her parents. Care about it now would only get in the way of her goals and dreams.

She turned a corner and suddenly, she was face to face with him. What? How could that have happened? She felt her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment.

"Yo." He said as a greeting.

"H-hi." She stuttered.

What was he doing? Why was he there? He never talked properly to her at school so…

"You go that way too, right?" he said, interrupting the seemingly endless flow of her frantic thoughts. "I've seen you sometimes, walking ahead of me."

"Ah, yes. Yes, I do."

She should have said more, right? She probably sounded pathetic right now.

"Well, since that day on the mall teachers' asked us to walk in groups, right? So I figured I should wait for you."

She was rendered speechless by those words. He paid attention to her, somehow. He was concerned about her, somehow.

"Thank you for that." She finally managed to answer.

He shrugged.

"No biggie. Let's go."

They walked mostly in silence. She couldn't think of anything to say, and too soon they were reaching her building. Damn! She never had his undivided attention like this before, and she wasted this opportunity. One she probably wouldn't have again.

"This is me." she said, stopping in front of her building. "Thanks for waiting me. I… it means a lot to me."

"Sure. I can pick you up in the morning too."

Ochaco blushed.

"Yes! I mean, thank you, I would like that."

He turned and went his way, not looking back.

Ochaco could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Bakugou was going to pick her up. And walk with her from school. Maybe next time she would work out the courage to tell him…


	2. Part II

Here comes part II!

Since right now I'm only watching the anime, I skipped the whole school camp arc, ok? Pretend it never happened, since our focus here is the romance anyway!

Hope you can enjoy it!

* * *

 _ **Swimming Pool**_

 **Part II**

It became a habit. Everyday, he would pick her up before school, and then wait for her to come back home. Little by little, they started to talk about school subjects, their training, their everyday lives. It became their normal.

Thus, it was a shock to Ochaco when people started to not only notice, but comment about it. One day, at lunch, she was sitting, as usual, with the other girls of class 1A, eating contently when Mina asked:

"Hey, Ochaco, what is the deal with you and Bakugou?"

She felt her cheeks heat up.

"What do you mean?"

"That's right!" Toru said. "I've been meaning to ask as well! You two are going home together, right? How is that possible?"

All the other girls were staring at her now, and that made Ochaco more nervous.

"Well, it started during the holidays, before the camp. One day, I was heading back home and he was waiting for me. He said he noticed we walked the same way home, and since the teachers advised us to avoid being by ourselves, he offered to accompany me."

"Are you for real?!" Mina shouted. "Bakugou said that?"

"Ah… yes."

Her cheeks were getting pinker and pinker, she knew that.

"But I thought you liked Midoriya." Tsuyu mentioned.

"Oh, no. Deku- _kun_ is my friend. I don't like him like that! But, guys, Bakugou- _kun_ is just walking me home, we are not dating."

Momo stared at her intently.

"This is very strange behaviour on his part, you realize that, right? He wouldn't bother if he didn't at least respect you."

"He is not that awful, you know. You shouldn't think so lowly of him. It's actually quite nice to talk to him. I noticed he gets calmer when the other boys aren't around."

"And what do you talk about?" Mina asked.

Ochaco shrugged.

"School, in general. Subjects, training, tests, that sort of thing."

"And he actually talks? He doesn't scream or kick around?" Jiro was the one who asked, disbelief quite clear in her voice.

Ochaco couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"Of course he does!"

"And you are very sure you don't like Midoriya, and that he is ok with you walking home with Bakugou?" Momo asked.

"Well… I don't think we ever talked about this, I'm not sure he even noticed. Deku- _kun_ is always very busy, I don't think he notices this sort of thing."

Mina clapped.

"Ha! So is that why you accepted Bakugou's invitation? To make Midoriya notice you?"

"What?! No! I don't like him like that! I mean it. He is my friend. Can't we be just friends?"

And also, she has liked Bakugou all along, but that was not something she was ready to share with her friends just yet, not when she hadn't even worked up the nerve to confess to him.

The bell saved her from having to answer any other weird and uncomfortable questions. In class, Bakugou was screaming with Deku about something, and neither noticed her approach.

She sighed. Sometimes she wondered if she could help them make peace with each other – but she would probably never have the nerve to say something to Bakugou on the subject. She was afraid he would react badly, and then she would lose the only moments she had alone with him.

Classes flew her by, and soon she was out the school gates, and Bakugou was waiting for her, as usual.

"Hi." She greeted him with a smile.

"Yo."

They started walking side by side automatically.

"How was your day?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"It's always the same, isn't it? Boring classes, Deku annoying the fuck out of me, rewind, repeat."

She grimaced.

"Are you sure you two can't get along? I mean, you do know each other for a long time."

He avoided looking at her when he answered:

"There is no fucking way."

Matter of fact, end of the subject.

She shrugged.

"Sure, whatever."

"He doesn't need you to fight his fights for him."

"I'm not. Fighting his fights, I mean. I was just wondering, that's all."

But by now he was pissed, and she could tell. That was why she had never brought up that subject before. In fact, she probably had never even mentioned Deku's name in front of him before.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I won't say anything anymore. I know is none of my business."

"I knew you would. You just can't avoid it, can you? You are always following him around like his fucking shadow."

Now, she was the one pissed. How dare him?

"I apologized, ok? No need for you to be so rude. Deku- _kun_ is my friend. I don't follow him around. I just enjoy his company. He has always been very kind to me, ever since the entrance exams."

"Unlike me, you mean."

She noticed people in the streets starting to stare at them. Were they really doing that? Arguing in the middle of the streets?

"What's wrong with you? You knew I was his friend. You didn't even know my name before the school festival! So yes, completely unlike you."

Yep, they were definitely arguing in the middle of the streets.

"I'm sorry if I'm nothing like that idiotic nerd. Maybe you should have realized that before agreeing to talk to me in the first place."

She stopped walking.

"You know what, Bakugou, I really don't need to hear that from you. God, and to think I stood up for you at lunch today. Maybe they're right, maybe you really can't function like other human beings, all you can do is bark and scream and hurt other people's feelings."

Luckily, her building was mere steps away, and she didn't look back at him when she headed towards it.


End file.
